


Battle of Dance

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dancer Michelle Jones, Dancer Peter Parker, dance battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: The Academic Dacathlon Team find out a secret about Peter and Michelle.





	Battle of Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/gifts).

> Requested by Windify

Peter and MJ where behind the stage getting ready to dance their hearts out in front of thousands of people across the world, but they weren’t worried after all they had been on Dancing with the Stars last year, both wanting to mark it off their bucket list for a while since they became famous together on their YouTube channel “PB&J Dance”. What they didn’t expect was a team of nerds getting tickets for winning Nationals finding their seats or the Avengers in a baseball cap and sunglasses disguise.

The announcer came out to do his intro before dropping back to clear the stage for the curtains to open and Michelle Jones, resident loner up on-stage dancing to Bruno Mars.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9PLlZwhbtc>

The team had their jaws on the floor as the Avengers were clapping. Flash was fuming, why was Michelle on stage, maybe she tricked everyone, she has the wit to do something like that, not that he would admit it. What had Flash shouting was when Puny Parker opened with singing in the rain, before changing into drag and dancing to Rihanna.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA>

The group were stunned, not only was shy, unassuming Peter dancing in drag but seemed to be enjoying the attention. The Avengers in the front row stood whistling and clapping. Peter and Michelle didn’t see the team as they headed to the party to celebrate, leaving them frozen as they watched peter hug the Tony Stark and Avengers team one by one, who no longer wore their disguises. Safe to say everyone was in for a shock on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the Opportunity and just had to take it. PB&J stands for  
Peter Benjamin & Jones!  
It fit perfectly!


End file.
